


Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [30]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Names, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Zac have a disagreement over their fourth baby's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted way back when Lucille's birth was announced but it wasn't. I'm sorry it's so late I had such a hard time writing it but I hope you enjoy anyway :).

Liz chewed her lip softly as she sat outside of the rental house in the small beach town that she and Zac where staying at for the summer with his brothers. A little end of summer get away that had really been Isaac's idea but somehow Zac and Taylor had agreed.

So here Liz was stuck in a house with a lot of people. Her three kids and her husband as well as Isaac and Nikki and Isaac's two sons with Sara as well as the little girl he now shared with Nikki. A girl who had been born almost a year after Sara had died thanks to what Liz's sister had done..a girl who was now two and who Liz was trying to treat like family even if Liz still wasn't close to Nikki since Nikki had been the reason for Sara and Isaac's marriage ending.

But besides Isaac and Nikki's family Taylor had brought Eleanor along so that was the one bright spot. That Liz's ex-nanny for her children was here and so she did have someone to turn too when things got too hectic with the kids or with the men. Someone whom she actually liked and got along with.

"Mommy?" Jude's voice asked bringing Liz out of her thoughts and she turned to face her eight year old son with her eyebrow raised. "I was thinking of a name for the new baby last night," he revealed as he sat down beside her on the porch swing. His hand going to the very big bump that Liz had thanks to being seven almost eight months pregnant with her and Zac's fourth child...well fifth if she counted Providence, the baby who had been stillborn almost twelve years ago now.

"Oh really?" Liz asked sounding curious. "And what name did you think of buddy?" she asked wondering just what name her first born son had thought of. 

He was eight and a Hanson boy so it could either be really bad or really good. It all depended in the end.

After all Zac had been the one who had named Jude. Taking Jude from the one Beatles song and then just giving Jude his first name as a middle name.

Liz though had named Emerson and Silas, knowing if she hadn't Zac probably would have somehow found a way to use names from Lord of The Rings or even Harry Potter and while she loved her husband she wasn't quite ready to have kids named after characters from those books just yet.

So Emerson and Silas had won out over whatever Zac's picks would have been and maybe Zac had pouted..just slightly.

"Lucy," Jude answered as he gave Liz a huge smile. "Like the song Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds," he finished as he kept his hand on her belly.

At Jude's suggestion, Liz had to bite her lip to keep from laughing because of course Jude would suggest that. Zac had gotten him into the Beatles in the last few months so of course he'd be like his father and chose a Beatles song to want to name his soon to be born baby sister after.

"Well I'll suggest it to daddy and see what he says," Liz said as she reached out to ruffle Jude's hair, hearing him grumble slightly at the action.

But he didn't complain verbally and before either could say anymore the door to the house opened and Zac stuck his head out.

"Nikki sent me out to tell you two that breakfast is done," Zac smiled as he looked at both Jude and Liz. "She and Eleanor made pancakes."

Jude who had heard the word pancakes it seemed, got up from where he was sitting almost like a bullet out of a gun before running inside. While Liz who was heavily pregnant had to take her time getting up though she eventually made it with a bit of help from Zac who had came out only when seeing that Liz was struggling.

"You know that boy really is your kid," Liz mused as she teased Zac some. "Running off at the mention of food."

Zac only laughed at that as he leaned in to kiss Liz on the cheek, "But I didn't run off after telling you guys. I came out here to help you up."

"Only when you saw I was having issues," Liz retorted playfully as she smiled some when Zac kissed her cheek. "Jude is also your kid when it comes to baby names too."

"How so?" Zac asked as he raised an eyebrow clearly confused.

"Because before you interrupted us he had suggested Lucy and specifically said like the song Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds," Liz smiled more as she rested a hand on her belly. "We should have never got him into the Beatles after telling him his name came from the song Hey Jude."

Zac just smirked after Liz spoke and it was one of his shit eating smirks too. The kind he only gave when he felt like being righteous or a pain in the ass. "I think I'm having a proud dad moment," he spoke before heaving a sigh. "Little man is really following in my shoes alright. Guess I can only hope Emerson and Silas catch up one day and stop being like you."

Liz rolled her eyes at that before playfully swatting Zac on the arm, "There is nothing wrong with being like me," she said as she started to head inside. "And we're not naming our baby Lucy. One kid named after a Beatles song is enough," she added on not even turning to look at Zac.

Though she was sure if she had, she would have seen his smirk fall as a pout took over his lips. It served him right too..knocking him down a peg just to make sure his ego didn't get too big. The world didn't need that and neither did she.

"But Jude will be so upset," Zac spoke as he finally started to follow after Liz.

"Let him," Liz shrugged her shoulders. "But we're not naming our baby Lucy," she said feeling resolute in her decision on not naming their unborn daughter Lucy or any form of Lucy.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's the baby's name?" Jude asked excitedly as he sat on the couch in Liz's hospital room, Emerson on one side of him and Silas on the other, while he held the new baby, his little sister in his arms.

It was a sight that made Liz's heart swell just a bit from where she sat on her bed. All four of her babies together and Jude big enough that he could actually hold one without her help or even Zac's help.

At his question though, both Zac and Liz exchanged a smile.

"Her name is Lucille Prudence," Liz muttered out as a smirk played on her lips, because somehow in the end Zac had won out and convinced her to name their baby girl after not one but two Beatles song.

Or well more like he had convinced her to flip a coin in her drug induced state and if it was heads they'd go with his pick of Lucille Prudence and if it had been tails they'd go with her pick of Cecilia Marie. In the end she had obviously lost and he had won and so now her baby girl bore the name of two Beatles songs.

A fact she well maybe she could at least admit to herself that maybe it fit the baby girl but she wouldn't tell Zac. He'd get a big head and again the world didn't need that.


End file.
